


Sunshine

by Gyllenhaal



Series: Sunrise [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: What if during the Qliphoth scene, Nero was pregnant with Dante's child and never told him?
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Series: Sunrise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603501
Kudos: 63





	Sunshine

It was the result of a one night stand during nero's heat, but it was the best gift he'd ever received. Unlike most omegas, nero only suffered a day of heat a month instead of a week every few months. 

Usually he handled it himself but the two hunters had been hitting it off the past 6 months. So nero invited dante to help him through it and nero regretted not telling dante that the condom broke. 

When dante and vergil went to jump off the edge of the Qliphoth, the words sat on the tip of his tongue. Dante had turned back, kissed nero, hugged him tightly, and then promised nero to wait for him. 

But he didn't say a thing, because dante made a choice and he couldn't hold him back just because the child growing in nero was his. 

That day was 3 years ago, 3 very long and painful years ago. 

He peered down at the boy resting against his chest, gently running his hands through the boys hair in soothing strokes. The snow white haired boy with the bluest eyes and sunkissed freckled skin, slept peacefully. 

The wind played gently with his hair as he sat on the roof with jusis curled up tight in his lap. Stars were something that Jusis had become amazed with, his son could stare at them for hours on end with the same look of awe on his face. 

Nero actually started studying the stars two years ago, reading about them and memorizing as many constellations as he could so he could start pointing them out to Jus. 

Of course the boy was absolutely gorgeous, being the perfect mix of him and his father. He had Dante's strength, sometimes the boy freaked nero out with how strong his little hands grabbed onto him.

He had Dante's cleverness, the boy knew just what to say or do to get himself out of trouble. Which was rare seen as their son was much more mellow than his father ever was. 

But the thing that reminded nero of dante the most was his smile. It was like dante had taught them himself. He had Dante's innocent smile, sly smile, sad smile, fake smile, and his annoying breathtaking love struck smile that dante personally reserved for nero.

When his son smiled at him, the adoration he felt toward his boy was reflected back at him. Everytime nero saw that smile, he scooped up his boy and peppered kisses all over the boys face until he was breathless from giggling. 

Unfortunately nero had to go through some sacrifices in order to keep his son safe. Lady and Trish were in that category, he couldn't tell them about little Jusis. So he left to Fortuna for a few months and purposely lost contact with them before they moved.

That was his name, Jusis Evangeline Spartason.  
Pronunciation: (USE-is E-van-jil-leen) 

Or just Jus, a nickname he had become fond of for his son.  
Pronunciation: (Use)

In it's more ancient form, of course, but nowadays people just said 'Sparta'. His middle name was after Dante's late mother, Eva. But his sons first name came from the word Justice, something that nero wanted for so long but never grew to have. 

He wanted answers on who he was, why he was abandoned, and so many other questions nero wanted answers too. It wasn't fair, he wanted justice. 

But nero hoped his son would get all that he didn't have and much more. Unfortunately dante wasn't there but nero felt like he had been doing pretty good so far. 

Kyrie and Nico helped him put in countless months of work into fixing up the shop while nero was pregnant. He was forever grateful that they didn't ask questions and just offered their continued unrelenting support. 

Nero was pretty sure that they knew who his sons father was, but they never judged or brought it up. Both women were just excited as all hell when they found out nero was pregnant. 

They helped him out for a year while nero took on jobs and put in shares of businesses while Jusis was still pretty young. But his luck paid off and a couple of the businesses he helped out grew larger and more successful which basically set nero and jusis for life. 

Nero was a stay at home mother because Kyrie and Nico got Jusis to call nero "Mummy" instead of "Papa" or "Daddy". They thought it was the cutest thing ever when Jusis made grabby hands at Nero and called him "Mama" for the first time. 

Of course nero was annoyed at first but the way his son said it was cute, so he let it be. But after about a year, Nico and Kyrie left to go travel the world. He admired the lovebirds, but but he warned his best friend not to break his sisters heart. 

Kyrie promised as soon as they had finished they'd settle down somewhere near the shop so that little Jusis had more family. 

Nero pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head, gently picking jusis up and shushing the boy back to sleep when he stirred. He carried him to his room and put jusis in bed with him. 

Jusis was too big to sleep in the crib and nero really needed to get his son a new bed. But the thought could wait till tomorrow, he stood up and cleaned around the shop before going to bed to read.

After around 1, he finally started getting tired but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow. He pulled jusis to his chest in a protective hold so that if something were to happen tomorrow, jusis would at least be safe.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Knocking at the door woke nero up, luckily jusis was a heavy sleeper so he'd be okay. Nero closed the bedroom doors behind him and walked down the stairs toward the door. 

Suddenly the knocking turned into pounding and nero opened the door to be faced with a pissed looking trish, lady, and an apologetic looking dante. 

Lady used his sleep induced haze to shove him harshly down to the floor and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Nero what the fuck!?"

Dante stopped right beside lady and held back trish as nero finally snapped out of shock and shoved lady off as he wiped the blood from his lip. 

"Do you know how long we've been looking for you?!"

Lady went to jump on him again but nero used his spectral wings to keep her at bay. She thrashed in his wings hold and nero was quickly overwhelmed. 

"For 3 fucking years nero."

Trish finally got free and went to boot nero in the stomach, but then nero saw a little flash of white run in front of him. Something snapped in nero and the next thing he knew, jusis was safely in his arms with a teary-eyed expression. 

"M-muma?"

Nero let out a sigh of relief and wiped away his sons tears, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before he pulled the boy to his chest. He stood up and saw that Trish was outside eating shit while lady was gasping for air. 

Trish had already stood up and started walking inside and dante was busy helping lady up. Nero looked down at Jusis and saw blood on his baby's forehead. He then remembered that lady had busted his lip and bruised up the rest of his face. 

Luckily his nose wasn't broken but that didn't mean his face didn't hurt like hell. He licked his thumb and wiped the blood off of jusis's face before he looked back at everyone. 

His eyes landed on trish and he cradled jusis closer to him as his son buried his face into his mother's neck out of shyness. He gently started swaying and rubbing jusis's back to calm him down. 

"Now remember, don't you dare try to hurt my son again. Okay?"

He asked in a chipper tone, a small smile on his face as jusis peaked up at everyone curiously. 

"I didn't see him nero, I'd never hurt him though."

Nodding, his eyes were covered by his hair that was let down by the giggling child in his arms. Jusis lifted up some of nero's hair to peer at his face before he erupted into giggles again. 

The ex-knight shifted jusis so that he was holding him with one arm as he moved his long hair out of his face. Nero was too lazy to cut it and it kept his ears warm during winter so he just let it grow out for 3 years. 

Usually he pinned it back or did something with it so it wouldn't fall in his face all the time, but when people saw him they assumed he was a woman at first glance which was annoying but not enough for him to cut it. 

Everyone stood there stunned while watching nero interact with the cutest thing that they'd ever seen. Lady and trish creeped closer to get a better look at the boy but still stayed kind of distant so that they didn't spook him. 

Dante sighed, ruining the girls moment as they cooed at Jusis and Nero. 

"Looks like we have a lot to talk about."

The older man's deep voice shot through nero's veins and made his heart beat a bit faster. He didn't want to have it but it was going to need to happen eventually. 

Nero led them all to the kitchen and started making breakfast while nero left jusis to play in the other room. He could feel their eyes burning into the back of his head so he turned all round with a sigh as he started chopping bacon from yesterday. 

"Ask away."

Lady spoke up first, sitting at the counter as she looked around the place with interest. 

"What's his name?"

"Jusis, his full name is Jusis Evangeline Sparta."

She nodded, looking fondly into the next room where Jusis entertained himself with some building blocks. Dante was walking around the place, seeing how much nero had changed the place over the years. 

"Why didn't you stay in touch when we moved? We tried looking here but there were no signs of you."

Nero was busy adding the bacon to a large bowl before he grabbed some eggs from the fridge and stopped. 

"I didn't want you two to find out about jusis, I assumed you both would judge me and I really wasn't in the mindset for it back then."

Trish bobbed her head in understanding and moved into the kitchen to give him a hug. She pulled him into a bone crushing hug and lady stood up to join in. 

"Damn nero, we missed you so fucking much you little trouble making asshole."

Nero laughed but he could feel the tears starting to gather and both women were already misty eyed. 

"I missed you guys too, I just couldn't take it if another person left me. So I pushed everyone away and I'm so sorry."

The ex-knight was full on crying and he used his spectral wings to bring everyone in closer. Trish laughed and lady ruffled the youngers hair after pulled away. 

Lady wiped his eyes and trish pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead as nero disengaged his spectral wings. Then lady grabbed him by the collar and looked at him carefully.

"Don't just go making your sisters go on a wide goose chase after your ass, got it?"

He laughed and then trish put her hand on his shoulder as lady let him go to go entertain jusis. 

"Go talk to him nero, you both need it. We'll keep an eye on breakfast and the kid."

Nero nodded, he was dreading what was coming next but it would be better for him in the long run. 

"Yeah, I know. Go be good aunties and take care of jusis."

The ex-knight knew she wanted permission with nero to go get to know jusis after what she had done earlier. He chuckled at the stars that filled her eyes as she joined lady and the toddler. 

Now came the hard part, talking to dante. He walked up the stairs and found all of the rooms to be empty other than the hatch to the roof being open. 

Getting on the roof, nero saw dante sitting at the edge just staring out into the open. He sat down right next to the older man and shivered at the early spring weather, only being in a t-shirt and shorts. 

"I don't even get a hello, old man?"

Dante turned to him and nero knew that the older male wanted to skip the pleasantries. 

"Your son looks just like you, his name is Jusis, right?"

"Yeah it is, Jusis Evangeline, Eva after your mother."

Confused, dante looked back at him with a raised brow. 

"Shouldn't it be from the kid's other father?"

Nero smiled out into the sunrise, closing his eyes and letting the wind comb through his hair. Dante couldn't take his eyes away from nero like this, he looked so mature and at peace. Dante struggled to fight the urge to tuck the stray strands of long white hair behind nero's ear. 

"My son's father jumped off the Qliphoth 3 years ago, he took a piece of my heart with him. But now I'm finally able to sit next to him again, I feel so at ease."

Dante's eyes widened, and tears started forming rivers down Dante's cheeks. 

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Nero winced at the volume but he scooted closer to the older man who pulled him into his lap. 

"Because you were doing the right thing, you needed to go with vergil to go sort out hell so shit didn't run a muck. I would've been wrong of me to make it harder for you to leave."

Dante felt so bad for leaving the omega, the kid had his heart but he knew nero had so much ahead of him. Luckily in hell, one didn't age like humans did. You physically aged at a much slower rate, so he only look a week older than he did when he left. 

But nero looked so different, and he had matured to a level that even dante didn't believe he was at. Nero was a father and he didn't need someone like dante to hold him back. 

The presence of pressure to his lips bought him out of thought.

"Give it a rest dante, it's like I can hear your thoughts from here."

Nero smiled when dante snorted at the comment he had made, noticing that dante had stopped crying. 

"I never apologized, I fucking left you like the biggest asshole and-"

"Dante, I wanted you to go. I hated watching you leave but we both knew that you had to go. You're the fucking son of Sparta, it's was something you needed to do. We all knew that, as much as we hated it, I knew it."

Dante sighed and gave nero a small smile. 

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

The old nero would have rolled his eyes and said 'no', but this nero smiled and nodded sweetly. 

"You tell me all the time, when our son smiles."

Nero knew he was being cheesy but it was true, though that didn't stop him from wanting to wipe that stupid love struck smirk off off the older devils face. 

"Our son."

The alpha growled possessively pressing his lips to the omegas in hopes of transferring everything he felt into that kiss. And nero understood, they broke away but nero buried himself into Dante's neck. 

Breathing in, it immediately hit him how much he missed Dante's smell, his touch, or just his presence. Nero's eyes started watering and the other let the younger cling to him and cry.

"I have missed you so much it hurts, the first year you were gone I cried myself to sleep almost every night. And then Jusis was born and he looks so much like you it's hard to not think about you."

Dante hushed the younger and pressed gentle kisses into his hairline while whispering encouraging words to the younger. Then a small hand tapped Dante's shoulder gently. 

The devil slayer turned around and was met with the cutest kid he'd ever seen. His hair was much like nero's 3 years ago, his eyes were the lightest tint of blue in the sun, and he had nero's facial structure.

Unfortunately he had Dante's nose but it looked cute on him, and dante hadn't even realized that nero had crawled out of his lap until the toddler had sat down in it. 

He and the boy stared at each other for a while, until the boy suddenly moved up to smell his scent gland. Dante didn't move but he let the boy learn his smell before the child clung to dante like a lifeline. 

Jusis started crying but nero watched patiently, this determined whether jusis accepted his father or not, which seemed to be going well. Dante rubbed the kids back and then jusis pulled back to grab his father's cheeks. 

"Dada home?"

Nero felt himself choke up and dante was getting misty eyed, dante pulled their son to his chest and nodded. Nero went to scoot closer but ended up wrapped up in his lovers arms with their son smooshed between them as they all cried in happiness. 

On the opposite side of the roof, lady patted her own stomach as she leaned into trish embrace. Watching the reunited family with envy and fondness, she nuzzle trish's neck and stared at the early morning sunrise. 

"I wonder how they'll react when they find out we're expecting."

Trish rubbed lady's arm up in down in comfort before she placed a chaste kiss to lady's head. 

"It'll be okay, we're one sappy-ass idiotic family anyways."

Dante and nero both peered down at the earliest jusis who had never gotten the answer his question. 

"Yeah kiddo, dada's home."

Jusis clung to his father and beamed while dante shifted his gaze to nero before he leaned his forehead against the youngers. Dante pulled him closer and kissed nero gently before he spoke, the two most important people were in his arms. 

"And this time, for good my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do something related to Dante's mother, oh and also, nero as a mother like requested! If y'all want to send in ideas, hit me up and I'll see what I can do! Thank you for reading my absolutely random writing with no context, rhyme, or reason.


End file.
